


Cadeau

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [16]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Love, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Quand Antoine prend des vacances avec Paul et que ce dernier commence à agir étrangement, les soupçons s'éveillent ...





	Cadeau

**Author's Note:**

> Suite demandée de "Futur" xD

Antoine jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone, inquiet. Il attend une réponse de Hugo. Ces derniers temps il a eu beaucoup de soupçons par rapport à Paul. Ce dernier a semblé un peu plus distant, comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Il a immédiatement eu en tête l'idée que son compagnon soit enceint. La dernière fois qu'ils l'ont fait c'est lors du dernier rassemblement en équipe de France, peu après ses chaleurs. Alors, peut-être que ...

Rah ! Mais leur capitaine semble bien occupé à se réconcilier avec son amoureux pour lui répondre hein.

Dans l'idée, il a envie de prendre un billet d'avion là tout de suite. Mais son petit-ami et lui ont convenu de se retrouver en France. Il doit prendre son mal en patience, encore quelques jours.

...Qui lui semblent une éternité, honnêtement. Il se sent mieux à partir du moment où il pose le pied dans l'autre pays.

— Grizou !

Il se retourne pour trouver juste à temps son oméga qui lui saute dans les bras. Il le serre fort contre lui, il lui a tellement manqué après tout. Bien qu'ils ne se soient pas séparés si longtemps.

Il prend son temps pour ancrer ces sensations en lui. Mais il note immédiatement quelque chose qui lui fait froncer les sourcils. L'odeur de son mancunien ... est-ce que c'est lui ou elle a quelque chose de différent ?

Son téléphone vibre et il a un petit sourire. Il faut qu'il regarde ça, en espérant que ce soit (enfin) Hugo.

Il glisse son bras derrière le dos de Paul et ils embarquent tous les deux dans un taxi hélé juste en-dehors de l'aéroport.

— Tu as prévu quoi pour les vacances ?

— Villa au bord de la plage ? Sans personne autour ?

— Parfait.

Il a un petit rire et comme il sent son compagnon impatient, il lui prend la main. Lorsque le regard de ce dernier s'égare par la fenêtre, il consulte son téléphone.

Capi

_Je dirais que ton oméga peut avoir des changements d'humeur assez soudains, des envies différées. Ses chaleurs s'arrêteront mais le plus important sera sûrement son odeur. Le changement d'odeur est souvent significatif d'une grossesse._

L'odeur ? Comme ce qu'il sent en ce moment ? Quelque chose semble s'être glissé chez son coéquipier. Il est toujours sien mais ... Le fait de ne pas pouvoir être totalement sûr le stresse au plus au point. Avoir un enfant ? Il suppose que ce serait merveilleux.

Un mélange d'eux-deux, un métisse. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait hérité d'eux ? Est-ce qu'il aurait ses yeux ? Est-ce qu'il aurait le sourire de son oméga ? Sa personnalité ? Quel genre de personne il deviendrait ?

Il pense qu'il se monte la tête un peu trop vite. Mais c'est toujours aussi tentant comme idée.

La préparation est rapide, à peine arrivés qu'ils repartent vers leur destination de vacances. Été chaud et doux. Bon feeling.

Il est attentif aux moindres mouvements de son petit-ami qui s'en agace bien vite.

— Bon, Anto, je suis pas en sucre ! Je vais bien d'accord ?

— Je ... oui. Désolé.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Non, j'avais juste beaucoup de choses à penser. Pardon, amour.

— T'en fais pas. Profite juste d'accord ? On est ensemble pour une fois.

Il acquiesce, n'ose rien dire sur ce qui le tracasse. Après tout, si c'est faux, c'est un peu ridicule.

La villa est immense. Piscine intégrée. Et ça le fait s'imaginer leur vie quand ils seront à la retraite. Petite vie tranquille avec peut-être des enfants ? Il ne sait pas.

Il rêve toujours.

Mais Antoine ne peut empêcher ses doutes de s'épaissir quand Paul refuse de se doucher avec lui avec de vagues excuses, se change dans une chambre à part, dort plus habillé et ne se baigne pas avec lui.

Okay. C'est étrange. Définitivement étrange. Il veut savoir.

— J'ai un de mes coéquipiers qui est en ville en ce moment, je peux passer le voir ?

— Oh, qui ça ?

— Jesse.

— Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te monopoliser !

— Merci.

Son amant l'embrasse sur les lèvres en guise de remerciement et il doit dire que ça lui a manqué. Dernièrement, ils n'ont pas fait du beaucoup de contact. Il y a une distance entre eux.

Lunettes de soleil, sweat à capuche, il sort discrètement. Bon, il suit son compagnon, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Mais il a besoin de savoir.

— Tu sais que tu n'es pas très discret.

Il se retourne, sursaute.

— Rashford ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Appelle-moi Marcus au moins pour aujourd'hui. Et la même chose que toi.

— Tu espionnes ton petit-ami ?

— Ouais.

L'anglais pousse un soupir. Il se sent compatissant pendant un moment. Leurs situations semblent semblables.

— Est-ce que tu as toi aussi la vague impression que ton compagnon est enceint ?

Ils se regardent, yeux dans les yeux, se comprennent avant de pouffer de rire à la situation incongrue. Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés autre part que sur les terrains, c'est la première fois qu'ils font réellement connaissance. Et qu'est-ce que c'est soulageant de ne pas être seul dans ce genre de moment !

Ils filent leurs omégas encore un moment jusqu'à un choc. Puisque ces derniers s'arrêtent dans le rayon enfant et commencent à regarder les vêtements, s'esclaffant de joie apparemment.

Ils ne peuvent toujours pas entendre ce qu'ils disent mais ça a l'air d'une conversation animée, très énergique.

— Est-ce qu'un de tes coéquipiers attend un enfant ?

— Non. Toi non plus ?

— Non.

L'hypothèse d'un cadeau est vite écartée alors. Ça ... les concerne ?

Ils finissent dans un café, soupirant. À moitié vaincu. Et le doute est de plus en plus fort dans leurs esprits.

— Je pense qu'on devrait en parler avec nos petits-amis. Face à face. Honnêtement.

— C'est vrai. Cette histoire m'est montée à la tête si vite. J'ai vraiment envie que nous ayons des enfants ensemble, je ne sais pas si c'est ...

— Non, je pense que c'est normal. Je me sens pareil.

Il sourit au plus jeune dont le regard connaît une étincelle de reconnaissance.

— Merci. Je peux avoir ton numéro au cas où ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

Ils se quittent peu de temps après. Il s'est débarrassé de ses lunettes de soleil et a enroulé son sweat autour de sa taille quand il rentre enfin à la villa. Paul l'attend avec une certaine surprise.

— Tu étais où ?

— Parti me promener. Tu ne m'as pas attendu trop longtemps ?

— Non ça va.

— On doit parler.

Le ton sérieux fait se redresser son compagnon qui lui lance un regard inquiet. Ils vont s'asseoir dans le salon.

— Je voudrais que tu sois honnête avec moi, Piochi. Est-ce que tu es enceint ?

Il y a un petit silence dans lequel quelques de ses craintes refont surface. Vite comblées.

— Oui. Je ... oui.

De l'appréhension est visible dans le regard du moins âgé, comme s'il a peur de sa réaction, de son rejet. Il vient caresser sa joue avec douceur.

— Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

— Désolé, c'était idiot. Je voulais tellement ... te le dire mais je ... j'étais apeuré. C'était une surprise mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à me séparer de cet enfant. Et je m'imaginais ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'aime pas être autant dirigé par mon instinct mais je ne peux pas y résister. Parce que cet enfant est tien.

— Calme-toi. Je suis si heureux. Mille fois oui. J'accepte tellement. Je t'aime si fort, comment est-ce que je ne pourrais pas vouloir d'un enfant de toi ?

Les larmes semblent monter aux yeux de Paul et Antoine se penche pour l'embrasser profondément avec passion.

La vérité enfin. Et le soulagement. Il respire et sourit. Joie, joie et joie.

Sa main se pose sur le bas du t-shirt de son amour et il relève la tête pour lui demander.

— Je peux ?

— Bien sûr.

La surprise ... ou pas tant que ça. Il s'en est douté. Sa main passe et repasse sur la bosse qui s'est déjà formée sur le bas-ventre.

— Piochi ... oh, Piochi, tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau.

— Non, merci à toi.

Ils finissent leur soirée ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. À rêver de cette famille qu'ils deviendront bientôt ...

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, une petite suite toute mignonne entre ces deux-là. J'espère que tout ceci vous a plus !


End file.
